Development of various materials has been recently much conducted in diverse technology fields. In addition, development of raw materials used in the development of the various materials has also been conducted therewith. For example, in polymer materials, development of a polymer itself having target properties has been conducted by controlling a polymerization method using known monomers, a combination of monomers in the polymer, a composition ratio or distribution status, a steric structure of the polymer, and side chain length and type. In addition, new monomers used in polymer polymerization have been developed as well.